fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Civilization VII (RosettaChiko)
Sid Meier's Civilization VII is a turn-based strategy game which is the seventh addition to the Civilization series. The title is slated for a release in September 2021, thirty years after the release of the original Civilization. The new title will include many improvements over previous titles to the series. Background Ancient Era (4000 BC - 1200 BC) It is the dawn of human civilization, and empires are beginning to blossom across the map. The world in which we have been placed is mysterious and large, and overrun with barbarians who wish to terrorize our people. We must focus on our defenses, while also focusing on our growth to assert our strength against other kingdoms. We have discovered agriculture, simplifying our way of life into a society which is cooperative yet hierarchical. We discover Writing, beginning our leap into the technologies and our understanding of the world around us. We furthermore, discover masonry and bronze working, allowing more developed tools. Yet the kingdoms are unstable and barbarian invasions are inevitable. During this time, war among the young factions will undoubtedly take place; the empires wish to expand their borders and assert their power. We create monuments to our many gods, and establish our first traces of a national culture and heritage. Classical Era (1200 BC - 500 AD) Our development is picking up, with a deeper understanding of the globe around us-- rationalism. The organized religions of the world are growing from cult followings to world beliefs, and empires gain the benefits of these followers. We have discovered mathematics, which quantifies our universe in a way we had not yet fully comprehended. We can now utilize iron for weaponry and buildings. Powerful ranged weaponry such as the Catapult allows for swift, hasty city sieges and full-scale warfare. Culture is becoming prominent, with many civilizations producing writers and artists whose names will be immortalized. Empires are growing to span continents, even across narrow seas. These empires are more complex now, with some adopting types of leadership which are far more organized being republics, oligarchies, or autocracies. Personal entertainment is commonplace now as well, with coliseums and dramas across the empires where many will travel just to see. Medieval Era (500 AD - 1400 AD) We are in the Middle Ages, and we have known empires which have risen and fallen by this point. The world is, however, becoming more stable, yet war will still be inevitable between rivaling factions. Economies are becoming a powerful structure, with complex merchant republics dominating the global market. Trade commands the economies of all of the empires, even between two civilizations who are in utter disagreement. We have begun education of the general public, and an even fuller understanding of our world with the discovery of the science of physics. Arts are blossoming as well, with remarkable architecture across the land and great artists producing masterpieces frequently. Our understanding of physics is allowing for a more complex form of machinery such as the lumber mill, and our focus on education allows for scientific leaders in the general public to revolutionize our world. As weaponry grows more complex, our growth remains important as we combat with the other leaders of the world for ownership of land. Renaissance Era (1400 AD - 1800 AD) We have discovered a New World; continental landmasses not known to exist have been found, and global politics grow more dynamic after interaction with more leaders is possible. Cooperation among the empires is important, however, and the interests of one must not be put above the rest. Espionage has also started to take place; empires are harnessing this concept to steal secrets from the other empires, and foul play is commonplace. The arts are being reborn with such magnificent artists blessing the world with their work. Mass production has become possible with the discovery of printing. Militaries are now deadly; they fight in a way more dangerous than ever with the discovery of gunpowder. Gunpowder allows for the manufacturing of explosives to be used with machinery, ensuring wars remain bloody. As empires continue to rise, revolutions occur, and empires split apart in resistance to their oppressive leaders. With the development of cartography, however, empires now span across the entire globe, uninterrupted by outside forces. Industrial Era (1800 AD - 1900 AD) We have hit a growth spurt; our civilization is increasing in production like never before. We have harnessed the powers of steam and coal to generate energy which fuels our technology, and created new technology which fuels our lifestyles. Colonialism has risen, with empires spanning the globe and hastily shutting down those who would resist their rule. We have developed the railroad, allowing for high-speed travel across the globe, connecting parts of the earth which were too distant before. Though with these developments in government up to this point, there is a consequence; the people wish for a change to their way of life. Some will want freedom, placing the liberty of the individual above the safety of the general public. Some will want authoritarianism, placing the will of the leader above all, and giving a structure of stability and law to everyday life. Others will want order, putting control in the hands of the public to ensure the growth of those who are left behind. Empires will adapt to these ways of life, shaping a modern, developed world which we have come a long way to achieve. Modern Era (1900 AD - 1950 AD) The ideologies adopted by empires have been integrated into their government. Communism, putting the power in the hands of the people; Fascism, putting the power in the hands of a supreme leader; and Democracy, a compromise between the two with a powerful government yet input from the public. These three government styles have reshaped the world, though wars over ideology have hit their peaks while empires wish to spread their sphere of influence wide and far. Humans have long dreamed of flight, since the dawn of humankind, and now, with modern technology, it is becoming a reality as planes soar across the sky, making our globe even tighter. Our modern world has come a long way from where we started, so we have a deeper appreciation for our heritage, with global tourism rapidly increasing at an exponential rate. New technology has changed our warfare, as well. Large-scale communication from long distances causes wars which span the entire globe, and military tactics must change to adapt to these developments. Atomic Era (1950 AD - 1990 AD) The sciences have hit a turning point, and there is no going back. We understand our earth, and even more, we understand the universe around us. Men have left the earth and landed on extraterrestrial surfaces, and their names will be remembered for eternity. The satellite allows us to survey the entire earth quickly, revolutionizing our espionage as well. And the most frightening development thus far would be the atomic sciences. Any nation can develop a type of bomb, centered on an atomic scale, which will kill hundreds of thousands in only a second. All of the nations want to ensure that this power will never fall into the wrong hands... but who can be considered capable of this task? Our global politics have evolved one more time with the development of the United Nations, a conference which allows for global discussions. Our long-term goal is world peace, but we all know that this is not possible. Our world becomes even smaller with further development of the radar and advanced space-travelling technology which sets the scale of the universe. Information Era (1990 AD - The Future) We have struck a crisis, being possibly the last crisis we will ever face if we are not careful. The techniques of mass production we introduced to the world centuries ago have been destroying our planet from the outside-in. We have a new type of digital revolution, where the world is now small enough to fit into your pocket. Instant communication among regular people across the globe is not only possible, but commonplace. Any type of information is available at the press of the button, and at the command of a voice into a minuscule device. The Internet now shapes our world, being an entity uncontrolled by any government but harnessed by them all. Our world is changing faster than ever, as more new technology is available every year; the development of technology is improving more quickly now than ever in human history. Our technologies are beyond what anyone would have ever dreamed of. We have launched spacecrafts into the depths of space, surveying other planets, and even beyond our own solar system, into the stars, and into the future. What does the future have in store? Gameplay Changes Map *In non-custom maps, the world is displayed as a globe rather than a map. **There is usually at least one polar continent on a map, and it may be traversed. ***Cities may not be settled on ice cap tiles, and there are no tile improvements for these tiles. **Upon the start of the Space Race, the globe can be viewed from outer space in order to see other civilizations' technology such as satellites and missile launchers. Diplomacy *Overhaul of the Diplomacy system. **Leader Agendas do not return. Although other leaders have likes and dislikes, they are less transparent and less simple than in previous titles. **As in Civilization IV, civilizations may share their technology inspirations with other leaders in a trade agreement. *Civilizations may trade tiles of land, so long as they are not within 1 tile of the city center and the tile is adjacent to the civilization on the receiving end of the trade. Government *There are three types of government starting in the Modern Era: Democracy, Communism, and Fascism. Each has their benefits and a particular focus on a playstyle. **Democracy is best for small empires with 6 or less cities that are large in population. Boosts make these cities even larger. **Communism is best for expansive empires spreading many continents, providing Production, Science, and Culture to all of these cities. **Fascism is best for any size of empire, but gives major boosts to the empire's ability to produce a military. War *Much of the War system is adopted from Civilization: Beyond Earth. *When entering the player screen of the civilization the player is at war with, the player will be able to see a "War Score". This is a number of points rewarded with every combat victory; the player with more points has the upper hand. *The player who has a greater War Score may make demands of their opponent once a peace agreement may be made (or when their opponent is wiped out from the game). Choosing one of these agreements deducts their respective number of points from the player's total, thus they must spend them appropriately. The demands are as follows: **1 gold per 1 war point, no more than 75% of the opponent's total gold **A strategic (250) or luxury (300) resource **A technology that the opponent has researched which the player has not yet researched (1100) **A city from their opponent (1700) **Any of the following diplomatic demands; if applicable, these last 30 turns on Standard speed ***Stop settling cities nearby (100) ***Stop bringing prophets or missionaries through our land (100) ***Stop spying on us (250) ***Stop the conquest of other civilizations or city-states (350) ***Stop your culture from spreading to our territory (350) ***Return a city stolen from another civilization (750) ***Change your Ideology (1000) *Warmongering penalties have been changed. Leaders will still denounce other civilizations for warmongering within reason. Denunciations from other leaders over a war they were not a part of will typically not come until after a peace agreement has been met; the effect a war has on diplomacy is determined by what happens during a war rather than a declaration of war. **When a civilization is the target of a declaration of war, it will receive no warmongering penalties from capturing cities unless they are razed or nuked. Other *Similar to religious combat, settlers may now take part in combat. This may only be done very circumstantially-- settlers may only battle against other settlers. Defeating an enemy settler through this method will not have any diplomatic consequences, thus this is considered the best way to prevent opponents from forward settling. **Settlers may not settle a city unless there are no enemy settlers within two tiles. *Great Writers, Artists, and Musicians all only provide one Great Work apiece, however they now have an additional ability besides their Great Work. *As how players could purchase Great People in Civ5 with Faith, there is a similar feature in this title. In any city, a player may purchase, for great amounts of faith, a one-time boost to Science, Culture, or Production. Each time one of these are purchased, the cost goes up for the next time. *Religious combat has been expanded. There are many more units to battle with, and many more purposes; ie. ranged religious units. **Religious units may be trained rather than having to be purchased. However, religious units have a maintenance cost that is a certain amount of Faith per turn. *Cities still have a local measurement of satisfaction, as in Civilization VI. However, this is measured in Happiness which functions similarly to in Civilization V, but only on a city level. Furthermore, cities have a maximum happiness level; they cannot have more Happiness than their Population. **Golden Ages return. The number of Golden Age points per turn is calculated by adding all Happiness from all cities (including in unhappy cities) and dividing that number by the number of cities in the empire. *Return of the Envoys system introduced for City-states in Civilization VI. It is possible to see the influence all civilizations have on a city-state. *Improved Espionage system with more operations for spies. *Return of the World Congress (as well as the United Nations). **The Delegation system has been altered slightly. *Return of National Wonders. *Military engineers can construct canals which can connect oceans. Only up to two canals may be built adjacent to each other, connecting very narrow stretches of land in select types of maps. Gameplay Elements Yields Yields are a value which are gained at the beginning of every turn. These are gained from tiles or buildings in cities, and may be increased through Social Policies, World Wonders, or the unique abilities of Civs or leaders. *'Gold:' The currency, used for purchasing and occasionally for diplomacy. *'Culture:' Used to research Civics in the Civic tree. *'Science:' Used to research Technologies in the Tech tree. *'Faith:' Another "currency" type yield, is spent like Gold. Spent on religious units and buildings. *'Production:' The more Production in a city, the faster projects can be completed in a city. Science :Main Article: /Science/ Science is a yield which is necessary in order to complete Scientific Research. Science is generated every turn, and every Technology on the Tech Tree requires a certain amount of science in order to be completed. When a player researches their first Technology corresponding with a respective historical era, they will then enter that era. Culture :Main Article: /Culture/ Culture is a yield which is necessary in order to complete Civics. Culture is also generated every turn, and as with Technologies, every Civic requires a certain amount of Culture in order to be discovered. Culture also allows players to flip tiles from other players; civilizations with superior cultures may be able to take territory from nearby civilizations simply by overwhelming it with their culture. Units :Main Article: /Units/ Units are the types of military or civilian equipment which can be controlled by a civilization. These are, for the most part, military units which may be upgraded every era or every other era, but several units are also civilian units such as Workers. Civilian units may be occupied by the same tile as military units, for their own protection. Trade units may be occupied by the same tile as civilian or military units, or even other trade units. Religion :Main Article: /Religion/ Civilizations can found religions within their cities after they have first founded a Pantheon. To found a religion, a Great Prophet must be born in a civilization which has Stonehenge or a Holy Site district. Religions give many benefits to players; they can provide cities with extra yields or other related bonuses. Spreading a religion is always beneficial to a civilization, and having a dominant religion in the world triggers a Religious Victory. Scenarios :Main Article: /Scenarios/ Scenarios are gameplay modes which allow players to control historic nations throughout historic events. Each scenario will have a certain requirement in order to win, and usually will not allow for Scientific Research or Civics. Wonders World Wonders :Main Article: /World Wonders/ World Wonders are types of structures which can only be produced in one city in the entire world. Wonders all take up a tile on the map, and will give major bonuses to the civilization which constructed them. Because only one can be placed in the entire world, they are highly competitive and many civs will rush to complete them. Wonders cannot be pillaged, and if a city with a Wonder in it is razed, then the Wonder will remain. If a new city is placed with the Wonder in its radius, then they will receive all of the yield-based benefits of the Wonder, but all additional benefits of the wonder become void. Natural Wonders :Main Article: /Natural Wonders/ Natural Wonders are wonders which occur naturally in the world. They give major bonuses to any city which is settled within their radius, occasionally also giving bonuses to adjacent tiles. There is a total of 22 natural wonders, though the natural wonders are limited in how many will spawn on a map, based on the size of the map and the number of civs. Discovering a Natural Wonder will instantly provide all cities with +1 Happiness. Victory :Main Article: /Victory/ In this title, there is a total of six possible victory conditions. Three victory methods (Domination, Science, and Culture) have been altered to be more similar to how they were won in Civilization IV in order for a more immersive gameplay experience. In single player games, the AI is programmed to become far more aggressive once the player approaches a victory condition. *'Time Victory:' This is simply achieved by having the highest score when the final turn of the game ends. *'Domination Victory:' The classic Civilization victory, requiring players to conquer other civilizations in order to emerge victorious. *'Science Victory:' To win a Science Victory, a civilization must be first to establish a colony on Mars, and have an overwhelming scientific pressure which all other civilizations are dependent on. *'Culture Victory:' To win a Culture Victory, a civilization must have a glorious culture which citizens across the globe wish to emulate. *'Religious Victory:' To win a Religious Victory, a civilization must spread their religion to be the most prominent across the globe. *'Diplomatic Victory:' To win a Diplomatic Victory, a civilization must win a World Leader vote in the United Nations, appeasing other leaders and playing defensively and protectively. Maps *'Continents:' The typical game map-- has two continental landmasses and occasionally smaller islands. *'Continents Plus:' The Continents map, but more than two continental landmasses, more archipelagos, and more large islands. *'Pangaea:' One continental landmass and, occasionally, smaller islands. *'Archipelago:' The whole map is made of small islands. *'Fractal:' A highly random map which tends to make either small, separated continents or few thin continents. *'Earth:' A map made to look exactly like the Earth, with realistic placement of natural wonders. *'True-Start Earth:' The same as the regular Earth map, but all civs and City-states start at the location of their real-world capital. The AI is programmed to attempt to settle to become the height of their historic empire before settling elsewhere. City names are altered to match the real-world city closest to every tile. *'Real World Continents and Countries:' Maps which look like their respective country or continent by which they are named. Includes: North America, USA, the Caribbean, South America, Europe, British Isles, Scandinavia, Africa, Asia, Middle East, Japan, Indochina, Indonesia, and Australia + New Zealand. Great People :Main Articles: /Great People/, /Great Artists/, /Great Writers/, /Great Musicians/ Great People are types of civilian units which are born periodically throughout the course of history. Great People give major boosts to the civilization where they are born, based on the type of Great Person that they are and their personal ability. Great People are born after accumulating enough Great People Points which are specialized for a particular type of Great Person, and they are competitive; for a Great Person to be born in one civilization, it will not be born in another. Civilizations Vanilla DLC Season 1 DLC Package 1 DLC Season 2 DLC Package 2 City-states :Main Article: /City-states/ City-states are minor civilizations which are spread across the map. Their general purpose is to give aide to the major civilizations in the world, giving bonuses to players who make trade routes to them. City-states may be alligned closely with one character, making that civilization the Suzerain of the city-state. City-states which have a Suzerain will always go to war with their Suzerain. To become the Suzerain of a city-state, a civilization must provide the City-state with envoys. Points towards receiving an envoy are gained each turn, and certain tile improvements and abilities may affect how envoys are gained. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Steam Games Category:Sid Meier's Civilization Category:Civilization Games Category:4X Games Category:Seacastles